


A Question of Love and Hate

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Crying, Death, F/M, Fights, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Strong Language, Tutoring, can there be 3 people in a marriage, christening, love and hate, self inflicted harm, tomkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Henry VIII is told his seed is bad, so he and his wife Queen Katherine of Aragon employ Sir Thomas More, a moral and righteous man to help them conceive a male heir.</p><p>fanfic trailer at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UW6ETUl0t0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211351) by The Lady More. 



"I'm sorry your Majesty but... but..." "But what?!" Shouted Henry. He really wasn’t in the mood today.

All three doctors in the room winced. Finally one of them gathered enough courage to say: "Your Majesty, my colleagues and I have determined that… that your seed is bad. Based on evidence such as the high fertility of the Queen's immediate family and the lack of your offsprings both legitimate and illegitimate, we must sadly inform you that you are not likely to produce a healthy male child. With either your wife or any mistress." He added.

"Out! All of you out!" The doctors rushed out of the room before a chair thrown by the King thrashed into the door. "Nooooo! Nooooo!" He shouted. No, it couldn't be. He was the King of England, he must be viral by definition. The first man in all of England basically manless. It couldn’t be. He fall into his bed face down. He wanted to cry, but couldn’t find any tears. So he lay there desperate and numb. Thinking and cursing the world. 

Oh, the shame! What would he do now? Well no matter what, something must be done. England must have a prince, because a prince is the future of England, and England without a future is a country no more. Especially in this perilous times, when the country is surrounded by enemies, namely France and Scotland, and allies (Spain?) are desperately needed. 

Many hours later, when his anger had somewhat cooled down he thought to himself: more than 20 years of marriage. 10 long years full of miscarriages, a sickly daughter and most importantly NO SON. 

And now to secure an heir drastic measures must be taken.

“Worsley!” he shouted. “Come and fix this” he added mentally.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any review is much appreciated!

Sir Thomas More, lawyer, humanist and devout Cristian. - A man for all seasons, as described by his contemporary Robert Whittington. Unlike the rest of the court he was a moral and righteous man. He did not drink, he did not whore around, he had eyes just for one woman, okay two. For his wife and….

His thoughts were distorted by a servant calling him into the King’s chamber. He had waited for his audience for the better part of the evening. It was a bit unusually to be called by the King at this late hour, but they knew each other for far too long to be enraged or offended by such miner details.

“Thomas, I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”  
“Your Majesty. I am always here to help you and to advise you no matter the hour.”  
The King grinned, but the grin was somewhat sauer.  
“But do tell me your majesty, what service do you require of me.”

The King first showed him to sit down before he spoke. “You know sir Thomas, me and Katherine have a long marriage, but it failed to produce a male hair crucial to the continuation of the Tudor line on the throne of England. And now the doctors have confirmed what I had feared the most…” Henry trailed off. There was a pregnant pause between them. Thomas looked defaced at Henry, before the latter finally said: “My seed is bad. I cannot produce a male heir”

Where was this conversation heading? thought Thomas to himself, but nodded to the King nonetheless before asking: “What will you do? I mean, you cannot let England descent into chaos after your death.”

Henry continued: “As a lawyer I assumed you have knowledge of Secunda Iunctura.”  
“No you can’t be serious.” said Thomas.

“You know what I’m talking about?” asked Henry.  
“Secunda Iunctura is a Church law that allows a third party to be involved in conceiving a child.” answered Thomas before asking: “Do you need my legal advice regarding the matter?”

“No, me and Katherine had already discussed this.” He took a deep breath. “She has chosen you to perform the deed.”

Now it strucked Thomas like an axe on the chopping block. The King wanted him to secure the son he so much craved. Henry wanted him to have sex with Katherine. 

“No” he said. “I will not be used like some cheap whore!”

“You have no choice in this my friend. If you won’t perform the deed willingly you will be forced. I will take drastic measures to insure you put a baby into Katherine.”

Thomas’ face was now white as a wall and he prayed to God to be excused from the room before he would vomit. But he had one final question “But why me?”

“I don’t know” answered Henry in all honesty. “The Queen had chosen you herself. She told me she will have no other but you.”

After a pause Henry continued: “In a few days you will be called to swear an oath, it will bind you to perpetual silence. You need to choose your witness. And it needs to be a discreet one, I don’t want all these to come out. It would tumbledown the whole monarchy. And as soon as the oath is signed you and Katherine will need to come down to business, I need a son. And quickly. Mark my words sir Thomas!”

With that Thomas was excused from the room and practically run out of the palace, his whole body wanting to breathe some fresh air. He threw his black cap on the floor, before kicking it several times. He wanted to sit down and just cry. He wanted to cry out his anger, his fright and his shame.

Coming home he went straight to bed. His wife Alice was already fast asleep. But he couldn’t find his own. He was up all night thinking and rethinking. He lay as far from Alice as he could, for he felt disgusted with himself for what he was going to do. And with the Queen herself no less!

Alice woke up to her husband’s sobbing.  
“Thomas, dear what is it?” no answer. “Please Thomas you must tell me what is going on.”  
“I can’t” he answered, his voice broken with his sobs..  
“Oh Thomas, you are sobbing, what has happened?”  
His wife’s innocence broke him, with his face in tears and voice filled with sobs he told her: “The King and the Queen want me to help them conceive a child.”

His sobs were crowned with a fierce slap across his face. “You dirty goat fucker! You, you who think of himself so pure to be Saint. You are no better than any courtier! You have your duties to your wife, but no you want to fuck the Queen instead!”

She gave him another slap, which was much harder than the previous one, and stormed out of the room. He fell back into the bed, crying and sobbing uncontrollably, his chemise wet with tears. 

When he woke up in the late morning Alice was nowhere to be found. His son John told him she took everything she owned saying him she could not live with such a man anymore. 

Thomas couldn’t find any words he wanted to cry again, but he couldn’t. Not in the presence of his son. 

He went to church later that day. He needed to pray. A lot. He needed to pray for God’s forgiveness for a sin yet to be committed. He needed to pray to save his soul from eternal doom. And the Queen’s to…

He kneeled before the golden crucifix, crossed himself while saying: “In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus sancti. Amen.” And started to recite: “ Pater noster, qui es in caelis, santificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua,…”

In the middle of his prayer he started to meditate. He told himself it was better for both him and for Alice. A marriage is place for two and no more. It was better for them to live apart or even divorce. It was better for him, he would come home and lie in his bed with less guilt, than if it was inhabited by Alice.

I have no choice. He told himself. I’m practically forced into this. It is as I was raped. This matter has taken a huge toll on me. My wife has already left me, what will happen when I tell my children. My children whom I have instructed great disciple when it came to temptations of the flesh. 

How hypocrite of me. Me who had a wife but still fantasized and had impure thought about the Queen Katherine. I prayed them to go away, but had them nonetheless. Sometimes while making love to Alice I pretended she was Katherine. And look what you have done now Thomas! Alice has left and you will be practically raped by Katherine!

Be careful what you wish for!

“…sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotideanum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen.”

He heard Bishop Fisher’s footsteps behind his back.

“Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.” He stood up crossing himself. 

“John, dear friend, I need a confession. Right now. I am a sinner. A grave sinner.” said Thomas to the Bishop while still looking at the crucifix, showing his back to the cleric. 

Fisher first got a good look at his friend’s face in the confessional. Thomas’ eyes were red, his face grey, his expression sagged. 

“Father I have sinned.” Started Thomas.  
“Thomas, please I ask you as a friend not as a man of the cloth. What has happened?  
Thomas was silent, his face even more sauer than before.  
“Thomas, please…”  
Thomas began to cry. The weight he was carrying proved to be too much.  
“Yesterday the King called for me. He asked me… he asked me to lie with the Queen and conceive a son.” Thomas broke down in tears.  
Fisher was speechless. He couldn’t find words to contemplate his friend. His words were a medicine for many problems, but not adultery. 

Sobbing, Thomas continued. “You see John, I am a grave sinner. I’m going to commit adultery, and not just with any woman, but with the Queen herself! I’m married, she’s married. I’m going to tamper with the succession of the kingdom. I will defy God’s will, for only the King’s and not any lowborn Knight’s son can be anointed by God and appointed King of any kingdom.”

After a pause Fisher asked: “Have you already confined in your wife?” 

Thomas looked to the ground. “Alice has already left me for this. And I need… I need you - John as my witness. An oath will be given… I also need your advice on the matter. How will I get through this hell?” By this time Thomas was looking Fisher right in the eyes, his eyes aflame with guilt and terror. 

Fisher considered his word for a moment before saying: “Thomas as a friend I will always be by your side. I will be your witness when swearing the oath, but the answers you seek can only be granted by God. No man can give you advice on you delicate matter.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

By the end of the week the oath was signed. With Bishop Fisher and Cardinal Worsley standing as witnesses for Thomas and King Henry VIII respectively. Katharine was watching Thomas all the time, making him very uncomfortable.

In the oath it was agreed that Sir Thomas would come to the Queen’s chamber when called and performed required services until a male heir was born. He then could not claim the child as his, but he would be the godfather of any child that came out this liaison. His Majesty could not charge him with treason and execute him for sleeping with the Queen. They were both obliged to keep quiet, Thomas on pain of death.


	3. Chapter 2

Since the day the oath was signed Thomas could not sleep. He didn’t leave his house, he fasted, wore a hair shirt and whipped himself till his back was full of scars. 

He prayed constantly, kneeling before the crucifix in his home. His knees were bloody from hours of praying and kneeling on bare rock. He was terrified of the day he will be called to the Queen’s chamber. 

He prayed trying desperately to tell God it was not his decision but a royal order. And if he won’t do the deed he will be tied to the bed and forced.

He bent his head down again, reciting Hail Mary, praying for God’s forgiveness.

 

On the third day a servant came with a message, telling him he was expected to appear in the Queen’s chamber that evening. Thomas dreaded that hour like it was his last.

He came to the Queen’s chambers before midnight. He knocked and waited. Our Lord God please release me from it! He shouted mentally. 

The doors were opened by King Henry VIII himself. “Get in.” He hissed. Thomas entered humbly. The room was lit with a thousand candles. Queen Katherine sat on the bed, wearing only her chemise. The King was wearing only his breaches. Thomas felt a bolt of shame for seeing them in such state.

“Undress.” Hissed Henry. Thomas started to undress slowly. “Faster” shouted Henry. He was in a very sour mood today. Thomas first took of his boots, then doubled and breeches and so on. Finally he was standing before their Majesties only in his chemise. “Take it off. All of it.” roared Henry. Thomas waited a moment before he started to slowly take it off. He watched Katherine’s face as it became more and more uncomfortable. 

Then, suddenly, Henry lost his patience and tore the cloth from Thomas in a single stroke. So he came eye to eye to Thomas’ scars, he inflicted on himself with his whip. Henry’s face became a grimace of disgust “You think this will help me get a son!?!”he roared. “I need a strong boy. Not an invalid.” 

With that Katherine though for herself. Henry treats him like a dog.

Thomas sunk to his knees in shame. He was about to cry. “Henry, please. Don’t make me do it.” 

And then he heard a voice that was surely of an angel. Katherine’s voice. “Out. Henry out. I will not have you here! You are not helping matters. ” 

Henry laughed and shouted: “Do stay with her after she deflowers you! She likes to snuggle after sex you know. And do enjoy her, for I certainly cannot!” He said sarcastically. He left, loudly shutting the door behind him.

Then something quite unexpected happened. Katherine holing Thomas by the waste got him on his knees. She tucked a locked of his hear of his forehead and kissed him on the head before whispering in his ear “You can cry now. I will not judge.”

He wanted to fall into her embrace but his ever sharp mind prevented it. “You don’t need to pretend you care. I know this is all a trick to get me into your bed. And I will not fall for that sort of trick.”

“Oh, Thomas” she whispered.  
“No Katherine, you will not trick me!”

“Thomas, we have no other choice but to do the act, I will not lie, it is disgraceful, but at least it’s you, not some Duke of Suffolk.”

Thomas now looked her in the eye, saying: “Your Majesty as a loyal servant I would do anything for you, but I can’t be your whore. My conscience won’t allow it.”

“Thomas..” she forcefully kissed him, he resisted but she kissed him again “..we need to get this done.” She kissed him again but he acted as he was made from stone. She pushed him down on the bed, tracing her hand down from his neck to his cock. She started to stroke him. He was trying to resist the pleasure, but his primal animal lust gave in. As he grew hard she removed her chemise. 

Despite still trying to resist the pleasure, Thomas studied her body. Her breasts were sagged and heavy with veins showing everywhere and the skin of her belly was imperfect and outstretched, but none the least she was the goddess Aphrodite in his eyes. 

He looked at her face and saw it in tears. But suddenly he felt something good. Very good. It was warm and wet and so tight. 

Katherine placed herself on top of him and slid down. She impaled herself on him. He had entered her. The sin was done. 

She braced his forearm as she winced in pain. Clearly she wasn’t used to suck deep intrusions. She started to move up and down. She moaned in pleasure before whispering into his ear to relax and enjoy.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pleasure. But the pleasure was just building up as she rode him. It was becoming more and more intense. Soddenly he moaned, which was followed by her elegant moan and then she kissed him. The kiss was strong and forceful, but full of passion nonetheless. And he gave wave. He started trusting upwards. First in small strokes, but as she became more violent so did he. This evolved into quite a frenzy and he reached his peak. 

He let his pleasure overwhelm him as he emptied himself inside her. His seed flooding her and dripping out again. Katherine bounced on his cock for two more times before exploding in a marvelous show of light as she too reached her orgasm.

And during this intense pleasure he could swear he heard the words “Thomas, I love you.”

Katherine crawled off of him trying to catch her breath. But soon she started to sob. Thomas was very much confused, but realizing this matter wasn’t just taking a tool on him, she too was a victim. They were both sinners, but were both force into this. 

Filling guilty, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body close to his. He let her cry all she wanted, for he understood. He understood the pain, the shame and the guilt.

 

Thomas woke up with the first light. Enveloped in his arms was the warm body of Katherine. He instantly remembered the events of the previous night. He stood up, carefully not to wake her. He dressed as quickly as he could and left the room, actively trying to ignore the fact he had the best sleep in years.

When Katherine woke up, Thomas was long gone. She felt a bit sad not seeing him in her arms. She did feel magnificent. Felling revived she ordered a bath to clean the sticky felling between her legs.


	4. Chapter 3

When Thomas More came home to his house in Chelsea it was already late in the morning. He passed all of his servants, he even passed his son John and went straight to the room where he prayed. There he fell to his knees in prayer, whipping the sinful flesh of his back. He will be wearing a hairshirt for years after committing this sin. 

He was called back to court the next day. Thank God not to provide his services to the Queen, but to provide his advice in matters of state. Henry steal treated him like a dog, even in the presence of other courtiers. Thomas couldn’t look at Katherine for the whole week, afraid of her look of shame, afraid of his own reaction, afraid of the public knowing.

 

At the end of the week he came to the palace chapel, not the main, but a distant, poor and rarely attended one. He came to seek God’s forgiveness before he was called to the Queen’s chamber again and didn’t want anybody around.

But the chapel was already attended by another person. Whoever this was, was kneeling before the altar, clad in only what looked as a hairshirt and was barefoot. Then Thomas heard the person speak in a well-known voice. Katherine’s voice.

“Please our Lord God, give me a son. A child to fill my empty womb. Please, give England a future King. Not for me, or for Henry but for England. Please, I beseech you!” She cried.

“And may it be Tomas’ not Henry’s. I can’t bear it be Henry’s. The child deserves a good father. - Thomas is a good father. Henry isn’t.”

“Henry isn’t the man I married. I married a charming prince, now he is turning himself into a brute. I don’t love him anymore. Do you hear me God? I don’t love him anymore! I love Thomas! I wish to be married to Thomas, a gentle and honest man, not the monster Henry has become.” 

The revelation got Thomas on his knees. She couldn’t love him. He was fare below her in status. Only a poor knight. What could he provide her with? What did she see on him? He wasn’t athletic or handsome, he was a boring scholar, and so devout he repelled other people. Why him? 

(Un)fortunately for Thomas Katherine continued: “I can’t… I can’t stand Henry’s touch anymore. But I long for Thomas’ gentle hands. The night with Thomas... thought it was a sin, was the best night of my life. Henry could never give me what Thomas gave me! Never! I love him, only him. I lust for him. I can’t get him off my mind! I dream of him.” 

“I am a sinner. A sinner in bed and outside of it! I beg you my Lord to forgive me my many sins and give me a male child. Not for me, but for England. And for the night of sin with Thomas, please, o merciful God, please punish me, not him. He is not guilty of it. He was practically forced into this. Please punish me for the both of us!” 

“I’m a sinner. I love Thomas. Please God, release me from this hunger!” 

Thomas couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to step from the shadows. He had to know the truth. – Was she serious? Was she telling the truth?

He made a few silent steps towards her and said, carefully: “My Lady.”   
She turned back in fright and stood. Her face was in tears, her eyes red from crying.   
He started again: “My Lady. Please tell me. I need to know. Where your words spoken to God not a moment ago truthful? Do you really… love me?”

Her teary face was suddenly lightened by a hint of a smile. She took two steps towards him, until they were much closer then convention or the church surroundings allowed. She brought her hand to his hairy cheek and stroked it. It was clear to her he hadn’t shaved since that night. She didn’t mind. She hated the beard on Henry, but on Thomas, it made him… even more handsome than he already was. 

And then quite suddenly she kissed him. She expected him to fight it off, at least a bit. But he caught on quite early and the kiss turned out to be much longer and much more passionate than either of them expected.

Thomas was the first to break the kiss. “I think we better leave this sacred surroundings before… before something happens.” Katherine gave him a small smile before she held him by the hand crossed herself and led him out of the church by that very hand.

They came to sit before the fireplace in her chambers, drinking wine of a fine vintage. Her ladies dressed her in a beautiful black dress, which revealed more of her shoulders than normally. The wine relaxed them both, especially Katherine who talked more and more. 

“My words were truthful Thomas. I do love you with all my heart, body and soul. Henry... he has become a monster. I mean he forced you to share my bed. What King, what human would do that? I can’t stand his touch anymore. Not after what... what you had given me. I want your child Thomas, not Henry’s. You are a gentle and honest man. You are a good father. Your son would be the best King England had since King Arthur.”

“Forgive me Katherine, but what do you see on me? I’m a poor knight, with only a larger house. I don’t possess a remarkable body. I’m boringly learned and devout. Why would you have me?”

“O, Thomas” she said. Leaving her chair and coming to kneel before him. “You possess a remarkably handsome face, especially with that beard of yours, have such beautiful chocolate like brown eyes and have the sharpest mind in Europe. Which woman wouldn’t fall for you?” She gave him a big smile which reflected in her eyes. 

He was much taken aback with her remarkable compliment.   
“I guess I too have something to admit. When you first came to England to marry prince Arthur, I was only a minor lawyer of 22 years, and I fell for you. Completely. I fell in love with you at first sight. You were my first and strongest love. But I had a wife and you had a husband. You were a princess of Spain and I an English commoner. It could never be.”

He took a deep breath, coming to the most important part.

“Katherine, I do love you, I will not lie. I have thoughts I shouldn’t have, but I have them anyway. I would do anything for you… I… I love you Katherine. I can’t deny it any longer. I am in love with you and would do anything for you. Even commit a sin for I lov-…”

He was cut off by her searing kiss. She came to straddle him on his chair, kissing him fiercely. They tongs came together battling for control which Katherine gain. She broke the string of kisses and gentle caresses of their hands only to whisper in his ear: “Please Thomas, release me from this hunger!” 

He understood her meaning, kissing her even more roughly, while his hands slipped to the back of her dress, fingers playing with strings, trying to open her dress nicely, before deciding the task would take too long. The dress was soon shred of her body and came to reside on the ground near Thomas’ legs. Katherine didn’t mind, she even gave him a playful smile. He carried her to the bed, where she helped him remove his clothes. Not before too long they were both wearing only their chemises. 

That’s were Katherine came to attack. She kissed every centimeter of kiss skin, starting on his neck. She tore open his chemise and kissing every part of kiss torso and stomach came dangerously close to his manhood. Suddenly she grabbed his cock and stoked it erotically. Thankfully Thomas was backed upon a pillow, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. 

Suddenly he felt something warm and wet around him. And it felt SO good. He opened his eyes and saw she had him in her mouth. “No.” He muttered. “Katherine, you can’t. You’re a Princess.” She touched him with her tong and it felt so good he moaned. She told him: “Yes, I can and I will. I love you Thomas. Now relax and enjoy.” She gave him a devilish smile and continued. Soon he moaned and moaned and suddenly he could not stand it anymore. He spent himself in her mouth. 

The next thing he remembered was her whisper in his ear “Did you like it?”  
“Most definitely. Now let me return the favor.” He didn’t know what got him. The thing he was about to do disgusted him not an afternoon before. He had only heard of it. The same thing that women did to men with their mouths could be applied to women too. Not that his two wives did it to him, or he to them. But now, with this women, this goddesses, who has taken over all of his senses, he was about to do the unthinkable.

He stuck his tong into her womanhood and it FELT good. It was like honey. He kept licking and licking it was so sweet. It was like a drug. 

Katherine felt like she was about to explode. She couldn’t stop moaning. His tong was so illustrious. She felt so good. She couldn’t keep still, her toes were curving and with his touch on her most sensual spot she orgasmed. 

Thomas saw her explode in sensual pleasure. He came to kiss her on her mouth. Hard and passionate. As a true lover would. 

She only gave him a few moments to catch his breath before she was on top of him, and he inside of her. She rode him without mercy and he enjoyed it. He held her by the waste, so hard it would surely leave bruises and he plunged himself inside her again and again when she came down on him. 

He worshiped her from below as her big breasts bounced up and down. When she came to whispering “Please Thomas, don’t be gentle, don’t stop. Don’t stop” he knew she was close. He became even more brutal than before. Soon she screamed his name so loudly, surely the whole palace had heard her. She came to shudder in his arms and he plunged himself inside of her for a few more times, ridding out her orgasm and bringing himself over the edge.

They came to rest in each other’s embrace spent and tired and happy. Thomas thought to himself: the rumors were true, Spanish women really were will in bed. He fell asleep with her head on his chest and her sleeping form enveloped in his embrace. 

 

The morning came too soon he thought to himself as he creped out of her bed. Suddenly he was stopped by her hand holding he’s. “Where do you think you’re going Mr. More?” she asked playfully before pulling him back to bed. She came to assault him with kisses and caresses as he came to ravish her not letting her orgasm until she was desperate to do so.

He was woken up again by Mistress Darrell shaking his arm. “My Lord More, I’m sorry to wake you, but the Queen is expected by the King in less than an hour.” He was too paralyzed by fear to say anything so he simply nodded. She woke up Katherine too before leaving them to say goodbye before all of Katherine’s maids stormed the room, discovering them. 

Thomas jumped out of bed trying to dress himself as quickly as he could. But before he could leave, Katherine, now in her chemise, pulled him in for a goodbye kiss and embraced him whispering into his ear “Thank you Thomas, this was the best night of my life. I will never forget it. And always remember that I love you.”

Before he left the room they shared a looked. A look that screamed of love of goodbye and of knowing that the past night was only a once occurrence. They each had their duties to attend, they were both married, but they could steal cultivate their love in their hearts. And their hearts alone.

He could never have her. Not on Earth and in this realm at least but in Heaven… in Heaven everything is possible.


	5. Chapter 5

… a few weeks later …

Katherine was bent down over a bucket. Vomiting. Again. This was probably the fourth time that day. 

She knew what this ment. She had the morning sickness for over a week now, and her courses were nowhere to be seen. She knew what that meant. She was pregnant. For the seventh time. She was pregnant with Thomas’ child. Oh, what joy! She could fell a single tear drop from her eye. She needs to call the doctor to confirm her condition. Then she needs to tell Henry… and Thomas. A small smile crawled over her face as she remembered the last night she shared with Thomas. Probably the night her, no their child was conceived. 

 

Thomas was working over some state papers when his servant announced the Queen to him. Before Thomas could even utter a coherent word the servant had already left him and his Queen alone in the room.

“Katherine.” he said humbly, but before he could say a word more she was already in his arms, kissing him like it was her last day on Earth. Her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers wrapping around locks of his black hair and anchoring his mouth to hers. Her tongs explored his mouth until she was out of breath and had to pull away. 

“Thomas, dear, I have something to tell you.” She gave him a nervous smile. “I carry the great news that I am pregnant. I’m carrying your child Thomas. The doctor has confirmed my suspicion earlier today.” 

At first his eyes were wide and mouth agape. Then she watched his face lighten up with a huge smile. She watch him struggle with words, his mouth open but no words came out. He finally came to say “Katherine, I’m so happy.” She giggled and kissed him. 

“Have you told Henry?” he asked suddenly, his face darker than before. “No, not yet. I intend to tell him tonight at dinner.” Thomas nodded with a saver face. 

“He’s kind enough to have dinner with you?”  
“Thomas, are you jealous?”  
He didn’t answer her question.  
“Well” she continued “I would love to have dinner with YOU tomorrow night.”  
Thomas knelt before her, taking her hand in his and kissed it. “With pleasure My Lady.”  
She laughed, smiled and left the room. But her scent was left behind and distracted Thomas for many minutes after her leave.

 

That evening Katherine was dinning with her husband King Henry. The evening was pleasant enough. The food was tasty and the wine of a fine vintage. When she told him of her condition his face became somewhat saver, but his words: “I’m happy for you and for our heir growing inside you.” were at least somewhat comforting. He was silent for a few moments before adding: “It will be a son, of course.” “Of course.” confirmed Katherine. Henry than stood up, thanked her for joining him at dinner kissed her forehead and left. 

Katherine returned to her bedchamber. A few months before (before Thomas) she would cry all night at Henry being so cold to her, but now she was somewhat happy. She felt free from the bonds of her marriage. Henry doesn’t love her any more, and she doesn’t love him. Now it’s a marriage of convenience. A marriage to produce heirs. Henry is free to love, but so is she. And she has already found her love. Her Thomas.

She fell asleep rubbing her not yet swollen stomach and thinking of him, of him whom she loved the most in this world. 

 

The next day she spent sewing shirts. She had nothing else to do. Especially now when she was pregnant. She was sewing one of Henry’s shirts when she noted she hadn’t sewed something right. In a fit of anger she threw the shirt to the floor. It was then when something hit her. Why would she sew shirts for someone who she doesn’t love? She should sew for Thomas, not Henry!

She threw the defected shirt into the fire and started sewing a new one. A new one for Thomas. She wandered what were his measurements. Dammit Catalina! She told herself. You slept with the man two times. Two times! You should know his measurements without even taking them! 

So she improvised and sewed the shirt for her loved one until the evening. It was marvelous- white as white can be, soft, with beautiful cuffs who had hidden initials and T and K. She would give it to him tonight at dinner.

 

In an hour Thomas came to her chambers to dinner. She was beaming and so was he. They kissed like lovers would. Dinner was not yet prepared so they sat down hand in hand before the fireplace. She moved even closer to him, wanting to fell his body. She smelled something on him, something that was telling her they wouldn’t face midnight in their clothes and asleep in separate chambers. She smiled at that thought. 

“You look so beautiful when you smile.”  
At that she beamed and their lips came together.   
“Oh Thomas, you can’t possibly imagine how I love you.”

They came to silently stare into the fire, enjoying each other’s company. Their love didn’t need any words, just the light touches of their hands and their looks. 

After some time Katherine announced she had something for Thomas. And she brought him the shirt she had sawed today.   
“I don’t understand…” started Thomas, but she told him “Thomas, you know that I love you and not Henry, so tell me why should I saw shirts for someone I don’t love. Why Thomas? Why can’t I saw shirts for you, for the man I love? I love you and I want to give everything to you! I had already given you my heart, my soul and myself. And I will give you a child soon. I…”

She would have probably ranted even more if Thomas hadn’t stoedp her with his searing kisses. 

He took his shirts noticing that the cuffs held the letters T and K. “For our love.” she told him.

They had dinner enjoying each other’s company and drinking a fine wine. After the dinner they continued to talk and drink until they were quite drunk and Katherine had already started her move upon Thomas. 

Their kisses were more and more passionate and Thomas’ doubled was already opened, her hand only moment before finding itself under his shirt when he broke their string of kisses saying “Katherine we shouldn’t… you’re pregnant, it could hurt the child.” “Nonsense” she told him. “My mother gave into my lusty father when she was carrying children and nothing ever happened.”

She continued to kiss him while he untied her dress and removed his doublet. He laid her on the thick and soft carped made of wood before the fireplace. “On the ground, before a fireplace. You really are a romantic Thomas.” “Sometimes I can’t help myself but to be one when I’m near you.” They smiled to each other and Thomas started to trail kisses down her body. Enjoying her big breasts and erected nipples, licking her honey right there between her legs before with throwing away his clothes he threw away all boundaries and entered her. He fucked her deep and hard invigorated by her moans of pleasure. He came to spend himself deep inside of her, his warm seed claiming all of her. He refused to stop until she had her pleasure as well. So he continued his trusts until she came too. She scratched his back and shoulders and breathed out his name. Thomas came to lie down next to her on the thick carpet trying desperately to catch his breath. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and so happiness. So they lay there in front of the fireplace holding their hands. Katherine came to put her head on his chest and he could smell her hair. It was heaven to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine or Catherine?
> 
> Her baptismal name was "Catalina", but "Katherine" was soon the accepted form in England after her marriage to Arthur. Katherine herself signed her name "Katherine", "Katherina", "Katharine" and sometimes "Katharina". In a letter to her, Arthur, her husband, addressed her as "Princess Katerine". Her daughter Queen Mary I called her "Quene Kateryn", in her will. Rarely were names, particularly first names, written in an exact manner during the sixteenth century and it is evident from Katherine's own letters that she endorsed different variations. Loveknots built into his various palaces by her husband, Henry VIII, display the initials "H & K", as do other items belonging to themHer tomb in Peterborough Cathedral is marked "Katharine Queen of England".
> 
> So I chose to use Katherine insted of Catherine, because it just feals right to me.


End file.
